In Hope That Isn't Vain
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: Post-TLH Oneshot. "I always tell Percy to know which fish are big enough to land, and Annabeth? You're definitely a keeper." Poseidon normally didn't talk to children of Athena, but he supposed he could make an exception.


**This one's just a short Post-TLH ficlet. I know it's been done a thousand times over, but it was already sitting in my computer so I thought hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**In Hope That isn't Vain**  
_Even if I never cross your mind..._

_Why?_

It was the question she's been asking herself for the past week.

Why did Percy disappear? Why did the gods – Hera and Aphrodite, in particular – love to mess with their lives? Why did Jason come back without her Seaweed Brain in tow?

Why did Percy leave her, when she'd already told him she never wanted to be alone again?

Angrily, she sat down on the beach in Camp Half-Blood. Stupid, _stupid Seaweed Brain._

"He doesn't even remember anything!" The blond daughter of Athena exclaimed out loud. "Not his friends, his powers, his invulnerability..." She emphasized each with a punch to the sand beneath her. Her hand fisted, clutching grains of sand as her whole body shook.

"He doesn't remember me."

The last one was probably what stung the most. She had trusted Percy to take care of her fragile heart, but in the end, he might be the one to unknowingly break it, too. Before she knew it, something wet began cascading down her face.

She _hated _crying. It was a sign of weakness. And Annabeth Chase was _not _weak. She hated that her stupid Seaweed Brain could make her such an emotional wreck. Before Percy, she wasn't used to feeling so happy, so sad, so... everything! It was like her the intensity of her emotions increased ten-fold ever since she met the son of Poseidon, and she hated it. She hated _him._

"You know, lying to yourself isn't very wise."

Her head snapped up at the voice, only to find a man – a god, really – in Bermuda shorts, standing in the shallow sound.

"Lord Poseidon!" She hastily wiped her eyes of the traitor tears. "I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll leave now." Annabeth reluctantly stood up from the beach. In all honesty, she didn't want to leave. Apart from Cabin 3, the beach was the only place where she felt closest to Percy - or at least, his memory.

What in the world was Poseidon doing here anyway? As far as everyone knew, the whole no-contact-with-demigods policy was still implemented.

"There is no need to leave, daughter of Athena." The sea god said, sitting down on the sand. "I've simply come here to think, just as you have."

Giving the god one last weary glance, Annabeth slowly allowed her gaze to drift wistfully back to the sea. A sigh escaped her lips as she was reminded that, yes, Percy was still missing and that, yeah, he might not remember her at all.

Poseidon looked at the blond girl beside him. This whole fiasco with his son had left her so fragile, and yet still so beautiful. He understood why Percy had fallen head over heels in love with her. He smiled and looked out into his kingdom.

"You know, Hera might have taken away his memories, but I doubt my son wouldn't notice the giant hole where his heart should be." Even without looking, he knew she was listening to his every word. " After all, my sister can't possibly make him forget how much he loves you."

Annabeth laughed thickly. "Really? I mean no offense, my Lord, but I highly doubt that." Her tone was scathing, like she'd been told the same thing over and over again before and she'd stop believing in it.

Poseidon stared at her with sympathy. Immortality was a double-edged sword, after all. Sure, he might not understand the situation from a demigod's point of view, but he knew what it was like to miss someone you loved. It didn't matter if his next words were just to comfort her. She _needed_ this. She needed to know that she wasn't holding out for nothing.

_(And, well, there was this small part of Poseidon that knew he was telling the truth.)_

"Judging by that ring hanging around your neck, I'd say so."

Her hand immediately reached up to grasp a silver chain around her neck. Since her seventeenth birthday a few months ago, her camp necklace and owl earrings weren't the only pieces of jewelry she wore. Percy had given the ring to her that night. A silver band with a modest Neptune pearl - simple, but what made it special was the engraving inside: _'Against all odds.'_

"He didn't- - We're too- - I mean, we're not... engaged... or anything.." She managed to mumble.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you two plan to spend the rest of eternity with each other, does it?" Annabeth just stayed silent.

She and Percy had already had this conversation. It happened back when she had asked him what tied him to the mortal world. Percy had pointed at her, and, confused, she had asked him what he had meant. He just stared at her incredulously, before telling her "who else would I pick to be my anchor?" and that "like it or not, Wise Girl, you're pretty much stuck with me forever."

Even though he'd been grinning, Annabeth knew that it took a lot for him to say what he did. The boy might wear his heart on his sleeve, sure. But to confess that he'd stay with her for eternity, if she'd have him? That was huge. Back then, despite her logical side's protests, it made her heart soar that he was willing to commit to something so serious - so permanent - with _her._

Poseidon's eyes flicked towards the girl who was smiling slightly, lost in her own thoughts. "Annabeth, despite the fact that you are Athena's daughter, I rather like you."

Her head whirled around to face him.

"My Lord?" The god stared out into the sound as he picked his words carefully.

"My boy Percy... he's loyal to a foolish degree. You know that already. Many people try to take advantage of him and his kindness. But you," Poseidon looked at her, a sort of fatherly affection in his eyes.

"You're as fiercely loyal as he is to you. You're there for him when others aren't, and we all know how many times you've saved his sorry behind."

"Three hundred and fifty-seven, but who's counting." She shrugged, and then laughed along with the sea god.

"There! You see? You've done so much for my son, and for that, I am very much grateful." He smiled at her. Annabeth leveled her gaze, trying to convey how serious her next words were.

"I promise to do everything I can to get him back, Lord Poseidon." Determination filled her every word, making Poseidon laugh merrily once more. He then stood up, brushing off some sand from his clothes. He had to go back to his kingdom soon, but he wouldn't do so without some parting words to the young demigod beside him.

"I always tell Percy to know which fish are big enough to land; and Annabeth, my dear," He grinned, so much like his son would. "You're definitely a keeper. Feel free to visit Cabin 3 anytime, alright?"

Annabeth smiled gratefully, her face dusted with pink. "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

To anyone else, it might've been just a compliment. But to Annabeth, it meant the whole world that the god approved.

Poseidon gave her one last smile and then, just like that, disappeared into the ocean mist.

A few moments later, Annabeth stood up as well. She gave one last look to the water before heading for the cabins. And even though she was already far from the beach, the wind still carried her whispered promise to the sea.

"I'm coming, Seaweed Brain. I'll find you. Against all odds."

* * *

**...Guh. This was so short and so hastily written. Might fix it in the near future. In the mean time, please review and, maybe give me ideas on how to improve it? : )**


End file.
